


Bad Bet

by orphan_account



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Bet gone wrong, Boss/Employee Relationship, Boss/Employee kink, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mentions of Non-Consensual Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It had been a stupid idea to make a bet like the one he had. He’d bet that he could snipe three mutants with headshots. If he did, Nate owed him 1500 caps. Nate bet that he if he couldn’t, MacCready owed him a night of ‘whatever I decide to do with you’. At the time, MacCready had thought it was an easy win.Or - why MacCready decided to quit his job.
Relationships: Robert Joseph MacCready/Male Sole Survivor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Bad Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Small fic to fill a prompt and fight writers block.

Select target. Deep breath in, hold it, aim. Fire. The same process MacCready had done hundreds of times. His shot missed. Still hit the super mutant he’d been aiming at, but it wasn’t the headshot that he’d been intending to pull off, the bullet connecting with the mutants shoulder instead. He almost swore under his breath but managed to catch himself in time to turn the word ‘Shit’ into ‘Crap’. 

“You lose, MacCready.” Nate commented from behind him, the predatory grin on his face evident in his voice.

“Yeah, I know. Shut up already and help me take these guys out before they spot us!” MacCready didn’t make a habit of snapping at his employer - nobody in their right mind would deliberately piss the guy off, but he was angry and pretty focused on killing the group of super mutants they’d targeted for this stupid bet before they could get close enough to turn him into paste with a supersledge.

Nate didn’t give a verbal reply (which probably should have been a red flag that he’d noted MacCready insubordination and was saving his response for later) but opened fire on the mutants with his modded laser rifle, instantly reducing one of them to a pile of smoking ashes.

MacCready put down the next just as it realised where the shots were coming from and began firing in their direction. This left the mutant MacCready had originally injured and two others, one wielding a supersledge while the others had an assault rifle. The injured mutant finally went down when MacCready put another bullet in it (this time ironically hitting it square between the eyes).

The remaining mutants charged in their direction, but rather than turn to flee, Nate charged right forward to meet them. MacCready could only watch with a mixture of horror and awe as Nate dodged their blows, switched his rifle for the vicious serrated blade he’d acquired from some psychopath called Pickman and cut the hulking monstrosities to pieces like he was casually carving a Sunday roast. God he never wanted to be on the wrong side of that guy.

Nate briefly checked the corpses for anything of use, before heading back to MacCready with a definite swagger. “So. You lost. You didn’t even drop one of those mutants with a headshot, let alone three of them. Tonight, I get you all to myself.” He grinned, getting real close into MacCready’s personal space and ghosting a blooded hand down the side of his face. MacCready suppressed a shudder.

It had been a stupid idea to make a bet like the one he had. He’d bet that he could snipe three mutants with headshots. If he did, Nate owed him 1500 caps. Nate bet that he if he couldn’t, MacCready owed him a night of ‘whatever I decide to do with you’. At the time, MacCready had thought it was an easy win - he was sure of his own abilities. And 1500 caps would go a long way towards getting home to Duncan and paying back the family fostering him. He didn’t even consider that he might lose. If it was anyone else, he’d have been figuring out ways he could get out of this. But with Nate, he didn’t dare deny the guy his ‘winnings’. Nate had never done anything to harm MacCready - in fact the two of them generally got along pretty well - but he gave off even more intense ‘Do Not Cross Me’ vibes than Hancock.

The trip to the nearest settlement was awkward. Nate was overly cheerful and MacCready was fighting the growing knot of dread building in his stomach. They rented a room in one of the flop houses near the settlement outskirts; the type of place where nobody cared what you got up to behind closed doors. At least it had doors. No functioning locks, but at least Nate wouldn’t be doing whatever he had planned out where anyone could see. A small salve for MacCready’s rapidly declining ego.

Both men divested of their weapons. Nate had stripped his outer armour off, down to the scuffed up vault suit he wore underneath. He moved to sit on the tattered double bed in the centre of the room, beckoning MacCready over to him. MacCready took a deep breath, swallowed what he had left of his pride, and walked towards him.

“So...what is it you had planned boss? I know I already sort of agreed to this but...”

“Second thoughts?”

MacCready nodded, feeling the start of panic rise in his chest. Nate wasn’t a bad looking guy, sure, and he did like men as well as women, but he’d never thought of his employer like that. He wasn’t over Lucy and certainly wasn’t thinking about relationships - his only concern was getting back to his son. If Nate wanted sex, he wasn’t sure that he could go through with it. 

“Guess you should learn not to make deals you’re not willing to keep, then.” Nate grinned. Damn. Sure the guy had always been out for himself (he never hid that, and it was actually one of the reasons MacCready got along with him), but MacCready had hoped their...friendship(?) might mean something. Nate had helped him take out Winlock and Barnes, even helped him get the cure for Duncan, but he’d always wanted something in return for his help. It was stupid of MacCready to consider that they were ever anything more than employer and employee. 

“Oh, come on Mac, don’t look so scared! I’m not going to hurt you. I’m kinky, I’m not a complete bastard.” Nate’s face softened ever so slightly. He patted the bed beside him, a gesture for MacCready to sit down next to him, which he did. MacCready kept his eyes focused on a nail sticking slightly out from one of the floorboards, battling the urge to jump up and run out of the door. Nate seemed to take his silence as licence to continue talking.

“Let me explain what’s going to happen. I’m your employer. You are my employee. You failed to do something that I, as your employer, reasonably expected you should be able to do, and now you have to convince me that you are worth keeping around. You can say, or do, whatever you think will make me want to continue your employment.”

MacCready looked up, trying to get a read of Nate’s expression, but he had that same slightly disturbing predatory grin that just made him look like a Deathclaw regarding a snack. “I don’t understand, boss?”

Nate sighed and rolled his eyes. “It’s roleplay, Mac. The sort of thing we used to do before the war, only this is...well it’s sort of roleplay and sort of real, since we actually are employer and employee. One of us is the boss, me, obviously, and you are a disgraced employee desperately trying to keep your job. I was hoping you might have some understanding of the concept, but hey-ho. Basically, you offer the boss whatever he wants in return for keeping your job. Simple, right?”

So, Nate did want sex after all. Why couldn’t he just have said so? Why make a whole song and dance out of it when he could have just ordered MacCready to get on the bed and spread ‘em, or get on his knees and suck? Not that MacCready was happy about either option, but at least it was easy to understand. “...Ok...I think I get you.” MacCready resigned himself to being an unwilling partner for the night. He could stand it, he could compartmentalise and block out this memory later. As soon as he could, he’d find some way to extricate himself from Nate and get back to Duncan and make money farming again. 

“Good boy. Get to it, then.” Nate crossed his arms, one eyebrow raised in anticipation.

With a deep internal groan, MacCready shuffled off the bed and onto his knees in front of Nate. He couldn’t bring himself to actually look directly at Nate so instead focused on a spot just to the side of Nate’s face, hoping it would look enough like he was looking at Nate to count. “Please boss, I really need this job. I’ll do whatever you want, just don’t fire me.” He tried to sound convincing, but he wasn’t sure he succeeded.

“Hmm, why should I? You can’t even headshot three mutants, after boasting constantly about what a good shot you are.” 

God this was humiliating. MacCready might actually have preferred just being shoved onto the bed and used to all this bullshit. He never should have made that bet. “I am a good shot, I just...” Mac abandoned that argument, knowing he’d only make himself angry trying to explain that not every shot could be perfect - that even someone as good with a gun as he was had off days. “If you let me keep my job I’ll suck you off.” That definitely didn’t sound enthusiastic.  
“Wow. Way to sell yourself, Mac. Could you sound any less like you want this job?” Nate commented with a disapproving scowl. 

Damn it. MacCready didn’t want this, so how was he supposed to make it seem like he did? He tried to sound more convincing when he next spoke. “Please boss. I want this job. I Need this job. I’ll do whatever you want, please.” 

Nate tilted his head, looking like he was deciding his next move, before he uncrossed his arms and smiled again. “Ok. That was much better. Almost sounded believable. You can get up now.”

“Er...don’t you want me to...?” MacCready gestured towards Nate’s groin, but to his surprise, Nate laughed. 

“Nah. I’m just fucking with you, Mac! I wasn’t going to make you go though with it. Unless you happen to want to?” Nate winked and MacCready couldn’t stop the rage from overflowing, practically jumping to his feet.

“This was a joke? What the Hell, Nate! That’s so fu...urg...that’s screwed up, even for you. I thought you were going to...Jesus.” MacCready clenched his fists and turned his back on Nate, feeling like he might punch him right in that smug face if he looked at him any longer.

“I told you, I’m kinky, not a total bastard. I just wanted to see you get on your knees and beg for me. It does things to me when you call me boss, you know. Doesn’t mean I’m going to force myself on you.” 

“You know what, Boss...” MacCready laced the word with so much venom it practically dripped with it “you can take your job and shove it. I’m done. I’m grateful for your help with Duncan, but this was just fucked up. Yeah, I said it. But I think he’d forgive me for saying it this time. You are fucked up. I thought I could deal with it, but turns out it’s too much even for me. Get someone else to play your games with.” This might be a very bad move. Nate might turn on him. If he did, MacCready wouldn’t be able to stop him. But if this had just been a joke, maybe Nate wasn’t so terrible as to kill Mac for quitting on him. At least that’s what MacCready was hoping. He grabbed his gun and headed for the door.

“Ok. My bad. I thought you’d be into it. Misread that one real bad I guess. See you around, MacCready.” Nate sounded far too relaxed. Was that a good thing? A bad thing? At this point MacCready wasn’t even sure. He didn’t look back, just stormed out the door and moved as fast as he could to put distance between him and the madman he’d called boss. It was time to head back to the Capital anyway.


End file.
